Torn In Two
by RunningWildAndFree
Summary: Katelya is torn in two, she can't decide who she's in love with... will she be able to make a final decision? Or will she die before she has the chance? *This summary sucks, just read anways*


_"You're **not **alone,  
together we stand."_

Katelya Cousland sat on the ground, staring up at the stars while the gentle breeze blew on her soft, curly red hair. Tonight was the night; their last hope. They were marching to Denerim, hoping that they could stop the Blight once and for all. Her fellow Grey Warden, Alistair has made a very noble decision for the both of them. He took part in a ritual with Morrigan to save Katelya and himself while making the killing blow on the Archdemon. Only he and Morrigan knew about that, because originally Katelya had refused the ritual and said she would take the killing blow by herself, no arguments.

It wasn't easy for Katelya; she had to make the right choice. Being killed by the Archdemon was a noble death to her, and so she didn't have to make a choice. The thing is: Katelya is in love with her two best friends; the beautiful and mysterious bard, Leliana; and the handsome, dashing Grey Warden, Alistair Theirin. No one knew this; well, no one except for Wynne. Wynne knew **everything **about this situation. Katelya would often go to Wynne for advise, Wynne telling her what do to and how to cope with these feelings she felt for the two. She was puzzled at the moment, trying to figure out if Wynne's words were correct.  
'If you fell in love with those two people, then chose the second one you fell in love with; because if you really loved the first one, then you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second one.'

Katelya sighed and stared at the stars. _Dear Maker, what should I do? _A small petite figure approached her, making her practically jump out of her skin. Leliana sat down next to her, taking in Katelya's true beauty up close. Her emerald green eyes shone in the moonlight, there was a gleam in her beautiful eyes, and the moonlight shone on her just right.  
_Maker's Breath! _Leliana thought as she smiled at Katelya. _She is beautiful! _Katelya looked over at her.  
"I guess this is it." She said quietly.

"Yeah..." Leliana chimed in. "Look, I know we might not live to see tomorrow, but I have to confess this now." The Orlesian bard blurted out. Katelya looked over at her with a questioning look.  
"Yes, Leliana?" She asked, shifting herself towards her, the glow of the fire glowing furiously, her hair like blazing locks. Leliana took a deep breath before looking straight into the Cousland Warden's eyes.  
"I've come to care about you, much more than I should. I... I love you, Katelya."

Katelya was astonished, she has been worrying about Leliana and Alistair, she took no notice that the feelings her friend has feelings for her. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke up.  
"I'm flattered, Leliana, I really am. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask about..." She trailed off, staring at the embers from the fire. Leliana sighed and lifted Katelya's head up.  
"I loved Marjoline, Katelya..." Katelya's face dropped even more, and she looked back down again. "But the past and Marjoline isn't going change how I feel about you now." Leliana's small hands intertwined with Katelya's frail ones. She looked back up at her, even more confused.

"The important thing is that _I _love _you._ And only you." The bard pressed her soft and tender lips on the young rouge. Katelya kissed back, but only for a few seconds. Her heart told her she was doing the right thing, but her brain had told her not. She pulled back, and looked Leliana.  
"I'm sorry Leliana, I can't do this." Katelya got up and brushed herself off. "I love you, Leliana, I really do, but I can't carry on like this. I'm going to _die _tomorrow out in that field if darkspawn. I'm taking the killing blow on that damned Archdemon. I can't hurt you more than I already have." She walked off quickly, brushing off a hot tear that rushed down her face.

* * *

_"Time stands still,_  
_and beauty is all she is."_

Alistair, on the other hand, was staring at the rose that he wanted to give to Katelya.  
"That's a beautiful rose you have there, Alistair." A voice said behind him. Alistair turned around and saw Katelya, wiping her eyes drying. _Was it raining back at the camp? Huh..._  
"Thank you... I was actually going to give it to you." He said, handing the rose over to her. She examined the rose and smiled.  
"Alistair... that's so sweet of you. It's a wonderful gesture... thank you." She looked at Alistair from the rock they were sitting on.

Katelya smiled and hugged him. Her heart sank as she looked over in the direction of camp as she saw something she never wanted to see again. Leliana and Zevran were standing in the middle of the camp, holding hands and occasionally kissing each other. She shook her head and closed her eyes, pulling away from Alistair.  
"I-I'm sorry." She said as her voice broke. "I-I-I'm such an idiot, I don't know why anymore." Katelya shook her head before stepping away from the rock and staring at the stream.  
"Katelya... what are you talking about?" Alistair asked, standing next to her.

"I screw up everything." She said, putting her hand in the stream. It was cold, but very refreshing. "Simple as that." Her curly red hair was flowing freely in the wind as the tall grass blew swiftly in the wind.  
"Oh, I'm sure we all do... come on, tell me." Katelya looked over at him and sighed.  
_I guess there's no harm in telling Alistair. _So Katelya explained as the sun slowly started rising in the distance.

"Oh look, it's about dawn... we should probably be going." She looked over at Alistair and kissed his cheek. "Remember that I will always love you, even after I die... and I will always love Leliana too. I'm torn... but maybe me dying is my destiny...? I don't know, now let's get a move on." They started to head back to camp, Zevran and Leliana as close as ever. She scoffed at the two before packing up the tents and rolling up the bedrolls. Katelya stomped out the fire and threw everything into Bodahn's caravan.

* * *

_"I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.  
But darling, You are the only exception."_

"Everyone is ready, My Lady." The leader of the Redcliffe army said. "We wish you good luck, and have a safe travel to Denerim. We will not be far behind you." She nodded.  
"I'm honored to be standing next to you and fighting along side you in battle," Katelya said. "That goes for all of you too." She turned around and faced the rest of her party, not meeting Leliana and Zevran's gaze. "All of you have helped majorly, and I just wanted to say that you all feel like my family, I will say my last goodbye's in Denerim." She wiped away a stray tear and smiled, starting to move in the direction towards Denerim.

After encountering a few hordes of darkspawn, the party marched on to Denerim, and reached there by the crack of dusk. Lanya and her troops were already there, and the mages from the Circle were advancing forward. There were darkspawn everywhere, it swarmed the city.  
"Everyone, split up and attack the darkspawn!" Katelya yelled, running towards a darkspawn.  
_Its time those blighted creatures went down. _She thought. She grabbed her daggers out of her seethes; slashing at the darkspawn madly. Katelya's eyes shone a light blue, and Morrigan was shocked. She knew that she was hiding something, but never being a possible apostate.

Morrigan shook her head and started to make a fireball between her hands, and cast it into the group of darkspawn.  
_Easy enough. _Morrigan thought, shooting them with her staff, watching the horrid creatures go down one by one. Meanwhile, Zevran was slicing a Genlock Alpha while Leliana was shooting from behind. The genlock fell the ground, dead.  
_One down... _Zevran thought. _More to go. _Alistair rolled his eyes when he saw the two fighting together. He remembered how hurt Katelya was back at their old camp, by the small, silver stream.

He looked to his right, to see Katelya fighting alone, slashing at the darkspawn; her armor was covered in blood, there was an obvious gash on her arm, and what looked like an arrow piercing in her leg. He shook his head and raced off to help her. But once he got there, it was too late: Katelya already killed the darkspawn and moved on to one further away.  
_She's beautiful... _Alistair thought, looking back at her before attacking another darkspawn. Katelya kept attacking, not letting down at all.  
_I'm doing this for you, Father. _She thought, jumping on the darkspawn and sticking her dagger right in its head.

Katelya seethed her daggers, breathing heavily and leaning against a house. She quickly noticed the guards and ran over to them.  
"Grey Wardens! Thank the Maker you came! Denerim was ran over, all over night. We need your help more than ever." They said. Reordan, the eldest Grey Warden nodded.  
"We will keep a small group of Miss Cousland's army here." He stated, glancing over at her. Katelya raised an eyebrow.  
_He knows who I am...? I never told him I was a Cousland._

Katelya nodded.  
"I want Alistair, Wynne, and... Leliana." She said quietly, looking down at the ground. Alistair smiled softly, he thought about him and Katelya, together after the Blight was over. "Sten will be in charge here, I trust that you will do well." She continued, addressing him. Sten simply nodded, and she whispered something in his ear. He nodded.  
"_Parshara_, human." He walked away, ready to stand guard. Katelya went to Morrigan next, who had her arms crossed.

"Ah, Katelya. I wish you luck for the battle, for I will not be there when the battle over, and I wish not to be followed." Morrigan said, amused and smiling for the first time in a few days.  
"I promise, Morrigan, you won't be followed by me." Katelya smiled. Morrigan's expression soften as she touched Katelya's shoulder.  
"Be safe, my friend; for this is troubling times." The mage walked away from her fearless leader.  
Zevran walked up to her next.

"So this is it; my fearless and ambitious leader has the fate of Fereldan in her hands... be safe Katelya. I don't want to loose you in the battle, you're too good of a friend." Katelya smiled softly and wiped away a stray tear."Even though you tried to assassinate me, you've been a great friend... and good for keeping our spirits up." She joked half-heartedly. The tanned elf smiled and walked away, looking back at the Warden one last time before getting back with the tall qunari and the dark haired mage. The tall golumn, Shale walked up to her next.  
"So 'it' is going to slay the Archdemon, just don't get crushed." Katelya rolled her eyes.

"You see one of these days, all the pigeons will come and get you." She retored teasingly. Shale shuddered, closing her eyes.  
"I never want to see one of those winged-demons." Shale said, walking off to join the party that was staying behind. Oghren walked up to Katelya, looking up at the human that towered over him.  
"So... the Warden is going to go out and kill the big dragon demon thingy, eh?" The dwarf asked, hiccuping. Katelya rolled her eyes for the second time.  
"Oh Oghren. Since when aren't you drunk?"

"Hey, it helps me fight better." He defended, walking away from her. Katelya shook her head as her loyal mabari, Ashton walked over to her. The dog simpally whine at his owner, and she scratched behind his ears.  
"Aww, don't feel bad Ashton. You could come with me... I guess." She relented. The mabari barked happily and padded off over to the side, ready to elder mage, Wynne walked to Katelya next.  
"So here we are, right now. About ready to end this Blight once and for all... I'm suprised my old bones even let me get this far." Wynne chuckled.

"Be safe, Wynne." She said, sniffling and hugging her. "You remind me so much of my mother and act like a motherly figure. I'm greatful for that." Katelya pulled back and wiped away another tear, laughing a bit. "Oh great, on I'm getting emotional on you ... thank you, I will always remember your suport." Wynne walked away as Alistair followed her.  
"Well, we made it this far... might as well finish this Blight up." He said looking at his fellow Warden. "Be safe, Katelya... and I was gonna wait, but now it can't; I accepted the ritual from Morrigan, it was the only way to keep you and me alive."

Alistair stepped back, giving her a minute to process it. Katelya felt a mix of shock, confusion, anger, and... love. She couldn't believe he went through all that trouble, just to keep them both alive. She hugged Alistair, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
"Thank you, Alistair. Even though you went behind my back, you did what you thought was right, and that's what was important." She said slowly. He nodded as she pulled away, joining Wynne and Ashton.  
The last person walked up to her, bright blue eyes meeting emerald green eyes.

"So this is it, the final battle... be safe." Was all Leliana said. She walked away as Katelya stood up.  
"Today is the day we defeat this Blight once and for all!" She declared loudly. "I was origanilly conscriped as a Grey Warden, but I'm happy I'm here now. I will avenge the death of King Cailin, and for Duncan! This is for the Grey Wardens... for Fereldan!" The group raced off with Reordan, who quickly turned to them.  
"I can sense two protectors of the Archdemon, but it's very faint. I think they're in the Market Place and the Elven Alienage... move quickly! May the Maker watch over you."

* * *

_"Gotta have a little faith _  
_to fall back on."_

Katelya reached to the top of the tallest building; Fort Draken. Standing there was the Archdemon, flying around, its wing tore. The monster landed on the building, roaring as loud as it could. Everyone wasted no time, the mages got straight to attacking the Archdemon with powerful spells. The elves were sniping the dragonb from perches, pericing its skin with their arrows. The dwarves and the Redcliffe army was also in the front lines. It took all them a while to get the Archdemon fatally wounded, ready for the killing blow. Katelya was ready to charge at the monster, but Alistair stepped in front of her.  
"I won't let you do it." He declaired. "What if the ritual didn't work? What if you **_die? _**What if-" Alistair was cut off my Katelya, who pressed her lips against his, and quickly pulled back, leaving Alistair stunned.

"And just to make sure..." She said, kicking low and knocking Alistair off his feet. Katelya grabbed her sword and charged at it, slashing its skin and using the sword as a sturdy guide so she could flip over it and get on the creature's back. She quickly pulled out the sword and ran up, stabbing the Archdemon in the eyes. Abright, glowing light shone as she stabbed it into the head of the Archdemon. The light burst, exploding the top of Fort Draken into peices. The massive dragon went limp, as did Katelya, who fell off and was now laying in front of them. Alistair raced over to her, as Leliana just stared, tears in her eyes and in massive shock. Alistair whipped around and stared at Wynne.

"Don't just stand there!" He hissed, tears streaming down his face as well. "Do something!" Wynne walked over to Katelya's limp body, trying to find any sign of a pulse. She shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, Alistair. I think she's gone... I- I couldn't find any sign of a pulse." Alistair cried, he cried for seemed like years before Katelya's now dull green eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"A-Alistair, you might want to get off of me, I just killed an Archdemon, you know." She lightly joked before Alistair looked back at her.

"You-you're alive!" He exclaimed, hugging the girl as tight as he could without hurting her too much. She chuckled and pushed him off.  
"After I'm fit enough to travel, I'm going straight to Highever... not before your cordanation, of course. And I want Leliana to come with me." She stated. Leliana looked over at the Warden in shock as she started to stand up. Green eyes met blue again, and she hugged Leliana before whispering into her ear, "I promised you that we would see the world after this is over." She turned over to Alistair.

"I'm terribly sorry Alistair, but I have to choose Leliana... I don't know if I'll ever get over you, but find yourself someone good... better than I'll ever be. I know you love Sierra... go for her. She's a Blue, but she has Cousland blood." She nodded and kissed his cheek. Alistair nodded.  
"I do... but I will always remember you, Katelya." She smiled.  
"We've known each other since we were children Alistair, of course I would remember you." Alistair grinned and turned around to the people that were watching.  
"Come on, let's get back to the Castle..."

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all like this, and I will see you all later :)**

**Please review, heart, follow, all that ish. Thank you!**

**-RunningWildAndFree**


End file.
